Dexter's Big Experiment
by FedXXX
Summary: I usually let the beautiful prose do the talking because I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

I

Dexter woke up in the morning believing it would be just a normal Saturday. Well, as normal as a Saturday could be when playing around with forces most men would shudder to comprehend. No school meant that he would have all the time in the world, or – more accurately - in a day, to work on his inter-dimensional transportation device.

Unlike a science-fiction writer, Dexter was aware of the difference between a dimension and a universe. However, he had speculated that there were things to perceive in the world that were beyond the two dimensions that he could perceive and measure. If he could just find a way to add another dimension to himself, allowing him to experience a wider world than the stupid one he had grown up in. In a world where he was the only person of any intelligence, he believed that there had to be something better out there, if he could just find it.

Dexter had spent the last couple of months fantasizing about the possibilities that awaited him in the 3-D world. Even his incredibly large intellect could not fully imagine what the third dimension would be like. Would there be new types of plants and animals? Might there even be people? For some reason, Dexter believed that if there were any people that were three dimensional they would have to be smarter, or at least more emotionally developed. This thought elated him more than any other.

He quickly tightened the final screws and thanked his robot assistant. He powered the device up and broke into a nervous sweat. If this did not succeed, all of the work he had done in the past few months would be wasted, and his desire to find something beyond his silly world would remain burning in his heart for as long as it took to finally get this damn machine to work.

~0~

Mandark had snuck into Dexter's lab with the assistance of Dexter's sister, DeeDee. The two had been dating for almost a year now, and DeeDee was always complaining about his lack of expensive gifts. She wanted diamond-encrusted jump ropes, designer twelve-foot tall stuffed animals, and a herd of ponies. She was impossible, but Mandark loved her, and wanted to keep her happy.

Because of her unreasonable demands, Mandark had decided to start an independent film. He overheard Dexter's frequent fantasies of visiting the 3-D world and had realized that people would pay a lot of money to see something so new and alien. He knew that today Dexter planned on completing his device, so he hid behind some absurdly large computer monitors and closely watched Dexter. Mandark tensed, preparing himself to sneak into the transporter once Dexter was finished.

~0~

"10, 9, 8-" The computer counted down. Dexter eagerly waited for the portal to open.

~0~

"6, 5, 4-" Mandark began running for the device. If Dexter discovered him it would not affect his plans too much. Either he was getting into the other universe, or he would jetpack away if the device did not work.

~0~

"3, 2, 1."

Dexter's jaw dropped, and his eyes lit up as a rainbow portal appeared in front of him in a flash of scientific splendor. New sights and sounds assaulted him. The ground beneath him felt more solid. The air he breathed tasted like chalk and diesel. The world seemed more vibrant, the colors sharper. Since he could detect these changes before he even went through the portal, he could barely imagine what could be on the other side. Dexter gleefully skipped into the portal, thinking about all of the great things he would see there, and imagining the pure satisfaction of seeing his hard work pay off.

Seconds after, Mandark ran into the portal, dreaming about all the gifts he would pleasure DeeDee with after he accomplishes his task.

Dexter spent his first few seconds of consciousness in the new world looking at the most beautiful being he had ever seen. His eyes stood out to Dexter like marshmallows in a bowl of Lucky Charms. His large cranium spoke to Dexter about his intelligence more than any words, no matter how large, could. Looking upon his skinny body made Dexter finally realize that his genius was not wasted on the simpletons of his world, but could be appreciated by the person who stood right in front of him. Dexter felt complete, and his mirror felt the same way. Completely stunned by Dexter's beauty, the other boy in the room struggled to get out the few words he could.

"Hi, ummmmmm, I'm… ugh… Jimmy Neutron."

The name sounded in Dexter's ear like no other. This name, and Jimmy's good looks, completely captivated Dexter, so much so that he did not notice the lab, much like his own, around him, nor did he notice that the air around him filled his lungs, rather than increased their width, nor did he notice the new options of three dimensional travel, but most importantly neither he nor Jimmy realized Mandark run through the portal and out of the lab into the outside world yelling "mwahaha mwahahahaha, mwahaha mwahahahaha."

Goddard, however, noticed everything. Jimmy and Dexter's intimate staring hurt Goddard because he thought that he and Jimmy had something special going on. He quickly turned around so he could not see the couple and followed Mandark out of the lab, hoping that he could figure out a way to destroy this relationship…


	2. Chapter 2

II

Dexter spoke. "Would you like to be best friends?"

Jimmy responded, "In a totally platonic way, right?"

Dexter crept closer and whispered in his ear, "Not exactly."

Jimmy had never felt this way before. Just one minute ago he had been alone with Goddard in his lab working on his next science fair project, and then there was a stranger sitting on his table, wearing a lab coat and boots. His hair was red, his eyes were black, but his physical appearance did not matter so much. He could tell, just by looking in his eyes that inside lay an intelligence that could match his own. Such intelligence had been unknown to him so far in his life, but now he found it irresistible.

This frightened him. Up to now, he had felt that he had been in control of his life. Only his love for science could compel him to act against his better judgment, but now he felt an irresistible urge to do things to this new person that made him blush.

Jimmy felt himself leaning in closer and his lips met with Dexter's. He had no control. The emotion was too much for him. It started out as a little peck, but soon, they both realized that would not suffice. Each boy genius tried to one-up the other one, sliding their tongues deep inside each other's mouths, flicking and swirling around.

~0~

Goddard had finally caught up with Mandark after 10 minutes of searching. Goddard started to bark at him and noticed the camera he was holding.

Goddard had a genius idea.

"Who are you?" Mandark shouted at the robotic canine, noticing his presence behind him. "What do you want?"

Goddard answered, "Bark, bark, bark, bark!"

Mandark smiled, "But that's sooooooooooo dirty"

"Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark!" answered Goddard with a sinister grin.

"You're sure this will make lots of money at school?"

"Bark, bark, bark."

~0~

When Jimmy first pressed the electrified prong against his bare skin, Dexter didn't know whether to abandon his 3-d experimentation, or to give in to its uncomfortable pleasures. Before he knew it, though, Dexter was moaning with a stifled yelp of pleasure.

~0~

Outside of Jimmy's lab, Sheen and Carl waited to gain entry. Upon hearing several loud screams, Carl began to sweat nervously.

"Gee Sheen. Jimmy might be having a problem in there. Should we go in to help him?"

Sheen, peering in through the window grinned, "No, Carl" he chuckled. "The last thing those two needs is help" Sheen said winking to his friend.

Carl responded, his eyes widening, "Two?"

"Yes, if you catch my drift!"

"Oooooooooooooooh. Who is she?"

Sheen slumped over, "Yeeeeaaaahhh… About that."

Carl scratched his head, "I don't get it."

"Just know that Jim's very happy at the moment and should be left alone"

"Well, OK"

The two friends walked away.

~0~

Immediately after, Goddard and Mandark revealed themselves from behind a bush.

"Finally, I thought those two would never stop taking," said Mandark.

"Bark, bark, bark!" Goddard said suggestively.

Mandark laughed. He knew his Million-dollar film was right in front of him. He could already hear screams from inside a wooden shed.

"Is the camera I mounted on you working properly, Goddard?"

"Bark."

"Perfect."

The robotic dog lined his mounted camera up with the window peering into Jimmy and Dexter's "big experiment." Mandark smiled, holding his Windows Surface, running on Windows ME. He could see the whole thing, and it was even better than he could've ever imagined. Simultaneously, Mandark used some obscure signal to send the video back to his lab in the 2-D world, where thousands upon thousands of DVDs were being printed.

~0~

Dexter suddenly felt bare skin press against his, as soft kisses trailed down his neck. Jimmy was naked, too, and now caressing him. Dexter moaned. He could resist Jimmy's neutron no longer. "Ooh, I want you Jimmy!"

Jimmy bent him over and Dexter got on all fours. With a deep breath and a dark red blush, Dexter let out one last scream, "YESS, JIMMY!" before he took him and his variable in, completely.

~0~

Goddard had finished recording the film, all two hours of it. Mandark smiled.

"This will be more than sufficient!" His independent film was better than even he had imagined.

Mandark chuckled, "Alas I have embarrassed Dexter beyond hope of redemption. But, more importantly, I have made a powerful ally in you, Goddard."

Goddard barked excitedly. He didn't need Jimmy anymore. Mandark was his new master. Mandark received an email from DeeDee. Thousands of people have already begun to purchase his DVDs. Mandark was rich. He took Goddard in his hands, and walked back through the lab to the portal where he returned home.

~0~

Jimmy and Dexter didn't notice him. They were asleep in each other's arms, covered in each other's sweat, bite marks, and, oddly enough, engine fluid and burns. As they slept soundly, they were suddenly awoken by loud, slow claps.

"Well… Well… Well…" A dark skinned man in a leather trench coat appeared from behind a generator. He was bald and had an eye-patch over his left eye. "I just spent the last two hours watchin' you two make sweet, sweet, fruity love, and I gotta tell you; it was strangely erotic.

Dexter and Jimmy shuffled around in confusion.

"But the question is… Are you ready to be strangely erotic for your country?"

"Who are you? What are you asking of us?" Jimmy responded to this strange figure.

"Nick Fury, representative of PornHub. I need you two sexy freaks to make porn that will help defend our nation from terrorists and commies."

"So you want us to give up our loves of science, in order to make porm?"

"Now listen here. The good people at PornHub are interested in your services. Very. Interested. Now understand that this will help humanity more than any of that science mumbo-jumbo. The resources we have at PornHub are vast and endlessly entertaining. Now, are you in or are you inside each other for the entertainment of 5-million Americans?"

Jimmy smiled, "Oh… what do you think about this Dexter."

"I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful relationship"

Jimmy was excited. "Well, if it helps our country, then it must be done."

"Good!" Nick Fury responded. "Now, come with me, and while you're at it, PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

The two dressed back into their normal clothes, and proceeded to follow Nick back into his hovercraft. Jimmy smiled at Dexter, and held his hand. Dexter smiled back. The hovercraft rode out into the sunset, and as it did, all of Dexter and Jimmy's worries about leaving science melted. It was a far, far better thing that they did, than they had ever done; it was a far, far better love than they had ever known.

Written by SexySlendy

In collaboration with:

TheVoiceOver

Special thanks to:

Deathly Zantana


End file.
